Staring Contest
by fictionboyfetish
Summary: Because somehow among 60k Pokemon fanfics there was no Rogueshipping. Wes x Cail. Smut. That's really all you need to know.


A/N: Out of 63,000+ Pokémon fanfics at the time of me writing this, there were no (that is, ZERO) fanfics about the pairing of Wes and Cail from Pokémon Colosseum. I was pretty much horrified. So I put on my writer pants and did what needed to be done for my OTP. I'd like to write some fluff for them too, but until then, enjoy the smut.

Staring Contest

It was Wes's fifth time travelling to the rough-and-dirty town of Pyrite.

No, perhaps it was the sixth time.

In any case, it was certainly the third time that he'd battled and defeated Cail.

He liked this town. Rui hated it; and that was partly why he liked it. It was dirty, it was crude, but it was also a lot more honest than sparkling Phenac or tree-hugging Agate. True, people here were liars and swindlers. But they were true to their nature; not stuck up and ready to whisk the smallest crumb under the carpet in the name of cleanliness.

He was growing used to the people of Pyrite as well. Officer Johnson running haphazardly around and getting nothing accomplished, rogues and snot-nosed kids roughing each other up in Duel Square, Duking coming in to crack some of said rogues' heads, and of course the green-haired, ready-to-tumble gatekeeper of the town, Cail, always itching for a fight and a bit of banter.

And last but not least, there was the sleazy manager of the hotel that Wes and Rui were staying in for the night.

They could have saved money by sharing the same room. Wes didn't care for having to listen to her complaints about the cheap accommodations, though, so under the guise of a gentlemanly gesture he paid the oily manager for two rooms situated next to each other.

The walls in the hotel were thin. Not long after dropping his things on the floor, Wes heard the shower turning on in Rui's room. The water pressure was probably bad, and who knew how often the showers here got cleaned, but washing off the sweat and grime of the past few days sounded wonderful.

Wes wearily removed his visor, coat, the snag machine, and—blessedly—his boots. His feet were throbbing from the amount of running around he had to do lately. His shoulder hurt from the number of Pokéballs he'd thrown, his throat even hurt from calling out orders in so many battles. His tank-top clung to him, slightly damp. His socks were sweaty, too. He stripped the socks off and disgustedly hurled them into a corner.

His life had been nothing but acting the part of hero, lately. Chasing down Shadow Pokémon, fighting Cypher's military wannabes and various goons, and stopping for a Rui-wants-to-chatter-at-you break every five minutes.

He flopped down on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling fan which looked like it could fall on him at any moment during the night.

The door creaked open.

"Damn it's hot in here. Not that I expected them to have working AC."

Wes sat up quickly. He could hear that the shower in Rui's room was still running. The person who stood before him was a trainer, one he'd battled and defeated just hours ago.

"Cail?"

Cail tended, like Wes, towards a tall and skinny build. He was a few inches shorter than Wes though, fairer-skinned, and a little softer around the edges. His green hair was his most noticeable feature, but his yellow eyes (not unlike Wes's) also stood out. His smirk was another classic Cail trait. Wes had a signature smirk too, but while Wes's was used in times of wry amusement, Cail seemed to use his as a front for confidence and malicious intent. He wore that look now, his eyes looked over Wes from top to bottom carefully, and he closed the door behind him.

"You could have knocked," Wes told him, reaching for Umbreon's Pokéball, laying with his other balls on the floor next to the bed.

"You could have locked the door," Cail told him, and bolted the door.

"I don't really care to go kicking your butt twice in a row," Wes continued, his fingers closing around the ball.

"I'm not here for a battle, Wes."

"Uh-huh." Wes watched Cail's face carefully. It was changing, slowly. The smirk faded away. He stared at Wes, hard, but when his eyes met Wes's he looked away quickly. His composure seemed to slip, and Wes even saw him take a deep breath to steady himself. Wes let go of the Pokéball and sat back casually on the foot of the bed.

"Was it intentional?" Cail asked, keeping his gaze averted. "Or is that just how you act around every trainer?"

"What? You mean the friendly exchange of insults we tossed around today?"

"The…" Cail mumbled something. Was it because of the heat in the room that his cheeks were pink?

"The… thirty?" Wes guessed, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"The flirting."

"Oh." It was Wes's turn to look away. He picked at his shirt. "I _suppose_ you could call it that." He looked up again. He found Cail crouching right in front of him. His cheeks were bright pink, but he held Wes's gaze this time.

"You gonna back down, Wes?"

"From what?"

"A staring contest."

"Fuck no."

"Good."

Cail moved his head in closer. Wes scooted back on the bed. Cail inched forward, and Wes backed further, keeping eye contact, the logical side of his mind screaming warnings, his throat constricting, his heart palpitating far more quickly than it had any reason to.

Cail climbed onto the bed after him.

Wes backed up, felt his hand hit the pillow, tossed the pillow out of the way onto the floor. Backed up to the wall. Pressed himself against it. And still, Cail got closer, the stare unbroken between them.

"What now?" Wes asked when Cail stopped, a few inches short of his face. Everything in his vision consisted of yellow eyes, green hair, and a lightly-freckled nose. Wes had never noticed that before.

"Depends on which of us blinks first," Cail told him. Wes could feel Cail's breath on his lips.

He could almost feel the weight of Cail's body, hovering just above his. His mind continued to scream. _Punch him. Kick him. Push him. Anything. Get out. Get out. Get out._

In the next room over, the sound of the shower cut off. Wes blinked.

Cail's lips brushed his and he heard, very softly, "I win."

Wes offered no resistance as Cail kissed him. At some point, he started to kiss back.

His throat was dry, and it hurt. He was thirsty.

Wes's tongue darted out, running across Cail's upper lip. That seemed to startle Cail, who drew back a moment. Wes pressed forward.

Their mouths met again, and this time, there were no barriers. There came a time when Wes wasn't sure exactly whose tongue was whose. One hand ran through Cail's hair, twisting it between his fingers. It was like silk. The other hand provided various functions, most of them consisting in one form or another of pulling Cail in closer. Cail broke off the kiss and leaned forward to kiss Wes on the neck. To _bite_ Wes on the neck. Wes inhaled sharply. Seconds later he felt Cail's tongue soothingly running over the nipped spot, and he surprised himself with a satisfied moan.

Cail looked up at him. The other boy's face was flushed and had a slight sheen of sweat to it.

"Get that jacket off, moron," Wes told him, unzipping Cail's close-fitting jacket and helping him slip out of it.

Cail made no objections when Wes stripped him of his shirt too. Cail then returned the favor by helping Wes take off his tank-top.

"Fucking hell," Wes swore as Cail began to nibble at his collarbones. That felt good, but so did the ticking of Cail's hair on his neck. He didn't let Cail keep at it for long, though: he pushed Cail down onto his back and took his time looking up and down his ever-so-lightly muscled chest and abdomen.

Then it was Wes's turn to kiss, and lick, and nibble. Every brush of his lips against Cail's soft skin sent a tingling sensation through his entire body.

_What the hell am I doing? There's nothing rational about this. Stop. Stop._

He felt Cail's hands in his hair, and heard Cail groan.

The scent of sweat was sweet and heavy, the taste of it was salty and unfulfilling. He wanted more.

_No more…_

He lay himself across Cail, their hot bodies slick against each other, and they melded their mouths together again.

"Please," Cail whimpered when they paused for a breath. A thin line of saliva ran between their bottom lips. Wes licked his lips and it broke.

He rolled off of Cail and stood up next to the bed, turning away.

_This has already gone too far. She'll hear you. The entire fucking hotel could hear you._

His trembling hands unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He pulled them down, leaving only his underwear, which did little to hide the fact that he was well and ready to head to the evening's climax. He felt Cail's eyes on his back.

A hand pulled down the waistband of his underwear from behind. "Oooh, nice," Cail chuckled. Wes took a deep breath and pulled the underwear off the rest of the way, dropping them on top of his pants. He turned back to the bed to see Cail staring longingly at him.

Cail pushed himself to his hands and knees and crawled up to Wes, reaching out to stroke him. He moved his hand hesitantly, and he paused to look up at Wes and make a silent inquiry to whether or not it was okay. Wes didn't trust himself to answer.

Cail brushed his fingertips over the head and down along the full length of the shaft, making Wes tremble. A single bead of precum made its way out into the open air. Cail scooped it up with his finger, brought the finger to his mouth, and sucked on it while he contemplated Wes's erection. He crawled forward and licked the tip of it with his tongue.

Wes didn't trust himself to move.

Pink lips parted, the green-haired head slid down, and Wes felt himself surrounded by the warmth, dampness, and pressure of Cail's lips, tongue, and mouth.

It felt fantastic.

Cail began to work on him then, running both tongue and lips up and down Wes's penis. One of Cail's hands gently grabbed and began to massage his testicles. Wes wanted more, and grabbed Cail's head to force him into a faster rhythm. He began to make small thrusts further into Cail's mouth.

It felt a great deal more than fantastic.

"Shit, we don't even have your pants off yet," Wes managed to say when the blowjob was beginning to be too much for him to handle.

Cail seemed to take the hint, and backed off. He stood up on the bed, towering over Wes now. "Be my guest."

With a sense of unreality, mingled with fascination, Wes unbuttoned Cail's pants and pulled them down. He smirked in amusement when he saw that Cail's boxers were green. There was a wet spot in them, at the end of his erection.

_Shit, that's hot._

"Now for the grand reveal: what is Cail's natural hair color?" Wes joked as he worked his fingers beneath the waistband.

"Black," Cail said as Wes pulled the boxers down.

Wes got to experience what it was like to suck a dick then, which was funny considering that was a favorite insult of both his and Cail's. Sucking a dick was a good thing, as it turned out, though he probably wasn't very good at it. He quickly learned to be careful to not scratch the sensitive skin with his teeth. Toward the end, he got better, and the sounds he heard coming from Cail suggested approval.

"Lay back on the bed," Cail told Wes eventually. Wes complied and watched as Cail rummaged through his pants' pockets and pulled out a condom.

"What's that for? Afraid you'll get me pregnant?"

"Fuck man, I'm not going up your shithole bare." It was Cail's turn to smirk. Naked smirking, Wes noted, need to be added to his quickly growing list of Cail turn-ons.

Spitting into his hand, Cail carefully worked a layer of saliva over the condom.

"Lift up your legs, Wes."

He was growing nervous, but also curious. Wes complied with only a moment's hesitation, and Cail worked more saliva around and just inside Wes's shithole, as Cail had so eloquently put it. When Cail's finger poked through it, the sensation was strange. Not exactly unpleasant, but…

"Wes, I want you to relax. Take some deep breaths, and when you exhale relax your lower body."

"Sure." Wes did as instructed, and when he did he felt a second finger slip inside him. He took in a sharp breath and tightened immediately.

"Relax Wes, relax. It will feel strange at first but I think you'll enjoy it."

Wes relaxed. The fingers slipped out, and for a moment West felt strangely empty. He watched with great anticipation as Cail crawled up above him, and tried to keep his breathing as steadily as possible. Slowly, carefully, Cail entered him.

Cail smiled down at him as this was happening, and occasionally reminded him to relax. Wes felt every millimeter of it. It almost hurt. And it almost felt good.

"I'm almost all the way in."

_Oh._

Cail slid in the rest of the way and Wes felt an intense wave of pleasure rush up through him. He gasped.

"Heh, told ya."

Cail began to thrust, slowly at first, almost painfully so. Wes began to feel himself relaxing and constricting, just slightly, in time with his breathing, and he felt Cail beginning to match the rhythm.

"Harder," Wes groaned.

"Thank fucking Arceus," Cail told him, and readily complied.

They watched each other, at first. Two pairs of yellow eyes stared at each other, and at each other's flushed faces, and at each other's rapidly rising and falling bare chests. That didn't last, though. As Cail thrust faster, he laid flat against Wes and they held each other close. Wes moved his hips in time with Cail, up and down, up and down. His erection was squeezed between his and Cail's stomachs, and precum spread warm between them. The sensations were unbelievable. The warmth of their two bodies pressing together, their mouths now hungrily seeking each other out, and Cail filling up Wes and hitting that sweet spot again and again…

"I'm…"

Cail thrust hard then, harder than he had so far, and Wes exploded. Semen spurted hot between them, and Wes felt his body give one, two, three ecstatic spasms before all the energy left him and he completely collapsed beneath Cail.

Cail drew himself out of Wes and removed the condom hurriedly. As Cail rapidly stroked himself, Wes felt a little strength return to him and sat up, opening his mouth. Cail shifted forward a few inches and continued strocking himself just before Wes's lips.

"Here it… comes…"

A spurt of hot, slimy fluid shot into Wes's mouth. A second spurt missed and hit his chin, but then Wes put his mouth directly over the trembling cock and caught the rest of the semen on his tongue. It tasted funny, but not unpleasant. He swallowed it before even giving it much thought, and gave Cail's penis a few licks for good measure.

"Damn man, you got us well and covered in cum," Cail told him. The sticky liquid spread all over Wes's abdomen was difficult to forget. Wes looked and saw a good deal more of his semen all over the front of Cail.

"Sorry, I'm not eating my own cum."

"I can't believe you swallowed it." Cail shook his head at Wes in a mixture of disbelief and amusement. "Fine, let's take a shower then. Fucking horndog, I don't know how you'll resist jumping me every time you see me now."

* * *

Cail was gone in the morning. After Wes had dressed, he went over to Rui's room and knocked at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Wes."

"Hold on."

He heard her scrambling around inside, and after a moment she opened the door, fully dressed and to all appearances packed and ready to go.

"Would you believe," she told him, stepping out of the room," that I heard two people having _sex_ last night? I thought it was in your room at first, but that didn't make any sense. It could have been above me for all I know.

"Yeah, I heard that too."

"Revolting. And was it just me, or did it sound like it was two GUYS?" Rui looked like she would rather have found a Caterpie in her porridge than have dealt with the trauma of overhearing something like that.

"It takes all types, Rui," Wes said jovially, giving her a pat on the back. "Some people like Water types, some people like Fire types. Some guys like girls, some guys like guys. You wouldn't want to discriminate against Espeon and Umbreon would you? You know how they are."

"Oh no, I didn't mean… of course Esp and Brey are cute together. But I never _ever_ want to catch them trying to make an egg."

Wes chuckled. "Fair enough. Let's get going, then. I'll introduce you to my boyfriend on the way out of town."


End file.
